Segredos no seminário
by lolatlolat
Summary: Bentinho/Escobar. Rated: M (18) leve no final. Bentinho, antes de se tornar Dom Casmurro, conta ao colega Escobar que está noivo de Capitu - mas será que esse romance tem futuro? Ou será que Escobar conseguirá conquistar o coração do volúvel colega? Observe o que acontece nesse seminário e descubra.


**Um segredo**

Bentinho chamou Escobar certa noite, no dormitório. Ocupavam duas camas lado a lado, e se ouvia apenas o ressonar dos companheiros que dormiam. O breu da noite cobria o dormitório, e uma fina faixa de luar penetrava por entre as cortinas iluminava as faces de Bentinho. Escobar mantinha-se coberto pela escuridão, e mal se distinguiam os contornos de seu rosto. O amigo desejava lhe contar um segredo. Escobar, os olhos claros fixos no rosto do colega, prestava-lhe atenção:

- Prometes-me que não o contas a ninguém? – perguntou Bentinho, num sussurro.

Escobar, com o cotovelo apoiado ao travesseiro, respondeu:

- Se perguntas, é porque duvidas.

- Não, espere! É claro que não duvido de ti! Pois bem, conto-te: não vou acabar o curso.

O companheiro, surpreso e entusiasmado, mas mantendo a voz em um tom baixo, replicou:

- Pois sim! Eu também não pretendo acabar o curso. Não tenho vocação, minha paixão é o comércio. Mal posso esperar para adentrar o mundo dos negócios!

- Esse é o único motivo?

- É claro, que outro motivo se há de ter?

- Algo...

Escobar permaneceu fitando-o, intrigado. Bentinho continuou:

- Alguém...

- Alguém?

- Sim, Escobar, é verdade! Eu amo Capitu, e nós vamos nos casar depois que eu deixar o seminário!

Suas palavras produziram uma reação inesperada no companheiro. O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Escobar, e seus olhos adquiriam um aspecto turvo. Mas Bentinho não percebera, devido ao escuro, e assim ele logo se recompôs. Parabenizou o amigo, dizendo que ainda não tivera a sorte de encontrar uma mulher. Os olhos de Bentinho brilhavam de entusiasmo ao falar da noiva, e Escobar sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

- É melhor dormirmos, antes que os monitores acordem e nos passem uma punição. – sussurrou Escobar, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e continuando a contemplar o rosto do amigo, que por sua vez não percebia nada.

- Está bem, Escobar. Mas não se esqueça de guardar segredo!

- Já deves ter percebido que és o único com quem tenho relações no seminário. Teu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Boa noite, Escobar! Amanhã tenho que te mostrar um novo poema que compus. Só escrevi o último verso, mas... bem, durmamos! Acho que vais gostar! Podes ajudar-me a completá-lo, acredito que, com teu gênio, hemos de escrever um grande poema!

- Está bem, Bentinho. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Bentinho fechou os olhos, mas permaneceu acordado, o pensamento fixo em Capitu. Ao seu lado, Escobar mantinha-os abertos, fitando o rosto do amigo.

Então Bentinho tinha uma namorada! Isso tornava as coisas inesperadamente complicadas. Então estivera errado todo esse tempo, observando os trejeitos e olhares do colega? Capitu surgiu em seu pensamento como uma figura odiosa. Ou, talvez, fosse de si mesmo que devesse ter ódio – afinal, até aquele momento havia se mantido distante de qualquer menino do seminário, e agora que se aproximava de Bento, e acreditava perceber-lhe sinais de interesse... como fora estúpido! Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela face. Escobar não conseguia tirar os olhos do colega, e sentia um impulso de beijar seu rosto adormecido. Fechou as pálpebras, acomodando a cabeça no travesseiro, com o rosto voltado para o teto.

Duas semanas se passaram. Escobar tornara-se mais reservado com Bentinho, diminuindo-lhe as atenções. O amigo percebera-lhe a mudança e atribuía ao seu caráter peculiar as atitudes fugidias, assim como os olhos. Finalmente, chegou o dia em que Bentinho visitaria sua família e sua adorada Capitu. Abraçou a mãe, cumprimentou José Dias e a tia, até que a atenção de todos voltou-se para a porta do salão.

- Capitu! – exclamou ele, com alegria, ao ver a menina entrar. Capitu usava um lindo vestidinho de cambraia e os cabelos encaracolados presos no alto da cabeça. Estava radiante. Bentinho cumprimentou-a com discrição e saíram ao jardim para conversar.

- Ah, Bentinho, como senti tua falta! – disse a menina, abraçando-o.

- E eu a tua! Que lindo vestido! Mas espera, que tenho algo a contar-te. – respondeu Bentinho, segurando-lhe as mãos.

- O que é? – perguntou Capitu, curiosa.

- Conheci uma pessoa!

A menina franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

- Um amigo! Seu nome é Escobar. Contei-lhe sobre nós, e ele me apoiou. Além disso, afirmou-me que também não deseja terminar o curso. Fizemos tantos planos! Ele viajará ao exterior para aprender sobre o comércio, depois retornará e nós moraremos na mesma rua e nos visitaremos sempre! Tu serás amiga da esposa dele, ah, Capitu, e eles virão sempre cear em nossa casa! Seremos tão felizes!

- Bentinho! Traíste nosso juramento! – exclamou Capitu, irritada, arrancando as mãos das de Bentinho e levantando-se. – Não deverias contá-lo a ninguém!

- Capitu! Por que ages assim? Escobar é um amigo e irá ajudar em nosso plano! Em breve estarei longe daquele seminário! – Bentinho sentia-se embaraçado e triste com a reação da namorada, e esperava em vão que se acalmasse. – Veja, Escobar é uma excelente pessoa! Tem olhos claros, mãos de fidalgo... e um brilhante raciocínio! Irias adorá-lo se o conhecesses, Capitu!

- Um amigo! Parece-me que dás mais importância a esse Escobar do que a mim. Só falas nele!

- Capitu!

- Adeus, bentinho!

E saiu, o vestido de cambraia balançando sob os passos apressados. Bentinho permaneceu sentado no mesmo banco onde tantas vezes haviam trocado juras de amor, surpreendido demais para que pudesse compreender o que acabara de se passar. Acreditava que Capitu adoraria ouvi-lo falar de Escobar, e dos planos que haviam feito naquelas semanas de seminário, mas não! E, de repente, uma ideia iluminou-lhe o espírito. Era isso: descobrira a chave da reação de Capitu. Ela tinha outro! Por isso o recebia daquela forma, buscava uma razão para que Bentinho rompesse o noivado.

Ele passou o restante do dia em cogitações, tentando organizar o pensamento. A família – em especial José Dias – percebeu-lhe os modos estranhos, mas o agregado dissera que se tratava de "coisas da idade": "os jovens são assim, esquisitíssimos!"

À noite, Bentinho deitou-se em sua grande cama, coberta de almofadas e cobertores macios. Ao lado, na mesinha de cabeceira, uma vela produzia uma luz amarelada. Tudo tinha um aspecto diferente, embora José Dias não houvesse permitido que se modificasse a disposição dos móveis e objetos (podia ser que Bentinho não tivesse vocação, ao que a mãe respondera levando uma mão à boca, mas afinal decidira que o melhor era se prevenir). Bentinho não se sentia mais tão criança. Uma mudança se operara em si, e uma nova resolução assomava em seu espírito: talvez não se casasse com Capitu. Sentiu falta de Escobar ao seu lado, para compartilhar com ele suas angústias.

Era ainda uma ideia vaga, mas que aos poucos, com o passar daqueles dias, ganhara contornos. Ao final do terceiro dia, já era hora de voltar ao seminário. Bentinho arrumou as malas e, entre beijos e abraços da mãe e uma piscadela de José Dias, tomou o cupê em direção ao seminário.

Ao assomar o cupê à porta do seminário, no fim da tarde, Bentinho sentiu-se estranhamente ansioso. Queria encontrar Escobar e contar-lhe da reação de Capitu, e do quanto a achava estranha. Queria pedir-lhe conselhos. Entrou no prédio, cumprimentou os meninos em suas vestes negras de seminaristas, os semblantes inadequadamente alegres de quem voltava das casas de suas famílias assim como ele. Mas Escobar, esse não via em lugar algum. Ao anoitecer, deitado em sua cama, observava o leito vazio ao seu lado. Sentia falta do amigo, e angustiava-se em pensar na ideia de nunca mais vê-lo. Acostumara-se a ter Escobar ali, sempre presente, ouvindo-o, apesar do comportamento estranho dos últimos dias.

Pela manhã, foi falar ao cura. Recebeu a notícia de que Escobar sofrera uma fratura ao cair do cavalo, em sua propriedade, e assim regressaria talvez dentro de um mês.

- Um mês! – exclamou Bentinho, confrangido.

Bentinho era um menino naturalmente sociável, embora ingênuo, e assim travara conhecimento com outros colegas durante o período de ausência do reservado Escobar. Todavia, ninguém lhe causava uma impressão comparável à franqueza do amigo ausente, ao seu escancarar das portas e janelas da alma. À noite, não tinha com quem falar antes de dormir, pois a outra cama perto da sua era ocupada por um menino tuberculoso, que para cada frase que proferia tossia cinco minutos e, além disso, dormia sempre muito cedo. Além disso, preocupava-o especialmente a possibilidade de que Escobar resolvesse não retornar, partindo em direção aos seus sonhos de capitalista quando melhorasse. Ficaria sozinho no seminário.

Quando da notícia do retorno de Escobar, dali a três dias, Bentinho mal pôde se conter de ansiedade. Assomava à janela sempre que possível, observando as frondosas mangueiras em frente ao seminário, esperando que o cupê do amigo ali estacionasse. Na data marcada, ao cair da noite, ouviu-se o trote dos cavalos puxando a carruagem. Como fosse hora de encaminhar-se ao dormitório, Bentinho deixou-se perder da fileira de alunos que, silenciosos sob o olhar do cura, iam dormir. Aproximando-se da janela, distinguiu o vulto de Escobar, cumprimentando um dos padres e, em seguida, entrando no prédio.

Bentinho, ansioso para vê-lo, e planejando fazer-lhe uma surpresa, resolveu esconder-se num canto escuro do corredor. Todos os meninos já haviam entrado em seus dormitórios quando, alguns minutos mais tarde, as vestes ondulantes de Escobar adentraram o portal de onde Bentinho se escondia. Os candelabros iluminaram o rosto do amigo, os grandes olhos brilhantes, o aspecto pálido de convalescente que passara longo tempo preso à cama. Vinha sozinho, pois os padres retiravam-se para o outro lado do prédio. A inspeção dos dormitórios era somente dali a uma hora.

Bentinho, então, saltou diante dele, fazendo Escobar, que não se assustara nem um pouco, abafar um riso e não uma exclamação de susto.

- Bentinho! – disse ele, sorrindo e abrindo os braços. Agora estavam ambos sob a luz dos candelabros. Escobar parecia perturbado por revê-lo, embora o dissimulasse. Derramara muitas lágrimas por ele naquele tempo em que estiveram separados, até acostumar-se com a ideia de perdê-lo. Fora bom passar aquele tempo fora, respirar outros ares. Pensara em não regressar, todavia, preso em sua cama devido à fratura, a melancolia apossara-se dele, e seus pensamentos ocupavam-se com insistência de Bentinho. Assim, resolvera voltar. Ao menos, poderiam ser amigos, pensava.

- Escobar! Senti tua falta! – disse Bentinho. O coração lhe palpitava de alegria ao abraçar o outro, demorando-se nessa atitude.

- E eu a tua, Bentinho. Como vai... como vai Capitu? – o ciúme o obrigava a perguntar aquilo, embora sua voz se embargasse um pouco.

- Terminamos o noivado.

Escobar sentiu uma alegre surpresa. Não perguntou detalhes. Bentinho logo lhe contou o que se passara na visita à casa e no seminário durante sua ausência, atropelando-se nas palavras de entusiasmo pela a volta do amigo. Escobar não pôde dissimular um sorriso com o que ouvia.

- E eu pensava: e se ele não voltar? E aí cogitava mil coisas. Os outros rapazes não são como tu. São bons companheiros para rir-se um pouco, mas tu, Escobar... tu me compreendes! Oh, meu caro Escobar, como me sentir sozinho em tua ausência!

Bentinho abraçou-o outra vez. Percebeu que gostava do que sentia ao fazer isso. Escobar fitou-lhe os olhos brilhantes quando se separaram outra vez, com as mãos de Bentinho entre as suas. Escobar era o mais alto, e Bentinho ainda preservava certo ar infantil. Bentinho pensava no quanto os olhos de Escobar eram grandes e claros e em como suas mãos estavam frias. Um silêncio caiu entre ambos.

Os passos do cura interromperam-nos. Ecoavam no piso de pedra do corredor e logo sua voz grossa ordenou que os rapazes volvessem ao quarto. Bentinho e Escobar obedeceram, caminhando lado a lado, felizes pelo reencontro. O mais novo retomou o fio da conversa, comentando a carta que Capitu lhe enviara em resposta ao rompimento do noivado, depois da briga durante a visita de Bentinho ao lar.

- Silêncio! – bradou o cura.

Não se ouviram mais vozes no corredor aquela noite.

Quando os dois rapazes adentraram o quarto, todos os outros dormiam. Já havia passado mais de uma hora do horário de se recolher. Bentinho foi o primeiro a deitar-se, sua cama dessa vez fora do alvo da luz fraca que penetrava a janela. Viam-se, de longe, somente os contornos vagos de ambos.

Os dois trocaram-se, vestindo as camisolas de dormir. Bentinho, ao se deitar, chamou Escobar e ofereceu-lhe um novo abraço. Não era como agia normalmente, mas a saudade do amigo o inclinava a agir de modo estranho. O mais velho, surpreso, abraçou-o demoradamente. Quando se separaram, e seus rostos se roçaram por um momento, Escobar precisou controlar o impulso de beijar-lhe a face. Bentinho, no entanto, os olhos fixos nos dele, segurou-lhe a mão. Tinha a mão quente, percebeu Escobar, em contraste com a frieza das suas.

- Escobar, promete-me uma coisa: não vais partir sem me avisar. Eu tive tanto medo. – suplicou, num sussurro.

- Mas não confias em mim? Não fizemos nossos planos?

- Capitu me disse que mentias. Ah, ela me disse tantas coisas horríveis! Escobar, Capitu disse que me iludias, que partirias para o comércio e me abandonarias, e que só me restaria ela... ah, Escobar!

Após ouvir as palavras do amigo, Escobar, que permanecia ao pé da cama dele, envolveu-o em um novo abraço, mas, ao afastarem os rostos, procurou-lhe a boca com os lábios. Os braços permaneciam a envolver-lhe o corpo, enquanto o beijo de Escobar arrancava um suspiro de Bentinho. Escobar penetrara-lhe a boca com a língua, sem encontrar resistência, e sugava-lhe os lábios nos intervalos do beijo, que se tornava mais ardente.

Bentinho sentia palpitar-lhe o coração, naquela situação inexplicável mas que, tantas vezes, vivenciara em sua imaginação. Achava que era um pecado, e assim a evitava, procurando pensar em mulheres. Mas a imagem de Escobar era mais forte, e seus braços o envolviam de uma maneira que ele sentia-se desfalecer. A boca do mais velho o beijava com voracidade, enquanto Bentinho tentava imitar-lhe os movimentos.

Escobar inclinava-se por cima do corpo de Bentinho e insinuou-se para cima da cama, ajeitando os cobertores sobre os dois. Deitou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e beijando-lhe os lábios de menino. Bentinho sentia a barba do outro roçar-lhe o queixo. Escobar começou a pressionar os quadris contra os de Bentinho, que soltou um gemido. O outro lhe respondeu colocando o dedo na frente dos próprios lábios, em um pedido de silêncio.

A seguir, Escobar voltou a beijá-lo, friccionando os quadris sobre ele. Bento enfiou-lhe a mão dentro da roupa, envolvendo-o entre os dedos. Escobar sentiu um frêmito de prazer, enquanto Bentinho começava a fazer movimentos com a mão. Enfiou-lhe a mão por dentro da roupa também e, assim, ambos trocaram carícias e suspiros de excitação. Escobar continuou a beijar Bentinho, no rosto, nos lábios, no pescoço, até que ambos gozaram, um após o outro. Escobar abraçou o amigo mais uma vez, o coração palpitando. Bentinho sentiu-se relaxar, pousando as mãos nos cabelos do outro. Beijaram-se nos lábios quentes e se se afastaram, com sussurros de saudade.

Cada um aninhou-se em sua cama, pensando no que viria nos próximos dias. Bentinho tinha um enorme sorriso e Escobar sentia-se mais feliz do que poderia imaginar em seu retorno.


End file.
